sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Charm the Fox's Adventures in Mobius
Poll Do you think I should make a second chapter to this Yes Maybe No Rules 1. Ask me if you want your character in here 2. No godmodding 3. No hardcore romance (Kissing flirting is fine) 4. Have fun Characters Charm the Fox Demon Charm the Fox Miles Tails Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Amy Rose Silver the Hedgehog Knuckles the Ecidna Cream the Rabbit Cheese the Chao The beginning Charm the Fox: What the we're am I? Miles Tails Prower: You're in mobius. Charm the Fox: Who are you? Miles Tails Prower: My name's Tails Sonic the Hedgehog: Tails who are you talking too? Charm the Fox: I'm Charm the Fox who are you? Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm Sonic the Hedgehog Shadow the Hedgehog: I'm Shadow the Hedgehog Charm the Fox: Hi The new member Charm the Fox: Who else is there I should know? Miles Tails Prower: There is Amy Rose, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Ecidna, Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao. Charm the Fox: Ok Sonic the Hedgehog: You know we do need another member you could join if you want. Charm the Fox: Oh um sure. Shadow the Hedgehog: Hmph how powerful are you? Charm the Fox: I don't know I never knew my powers. Shadow the Hedgehog: You seem good enough to train Charm the Fox: Ok Shadow the Hedgehog: I could train you if you want? Charm the Fox: Ok sure The training Shadow the Hedgehog: You ready? Charm the Fox: Yeah Shadow the Hedgehog: Chaos blast *Blasts* Charm the Fox: *Doges* Charm the Fox: Power blast *Blasts* Shadow the Hedgehog: *Doges* Ok I think we are done Charm the Fox: Ok The others Charm the Fox: *Outside Sitting* Miles Tails Prower: Hey Charm Charm the Fox: Oh hey Tails Miles Tails Prower: I told everyone else about you and they want to meet you. Charm the Fox: Sure Miles Tails Prower: Come on Charm the Fox: Ok ''Inside'' Blaze the Cat: Hmm were is that person Tails was talking about? Amy Rose: I'd like to meet that new Fox Silver the Hedgehog: Yeah me too it is nice to have a new Fox on our team Knuckles the Ecidna: It is as long as he's nice Cream the Rabbit: I hope the Fox is a good guy Cheese the Chao: Chao Chao! Miles Tails Prower: *Enters* Charm the Fox: *Enters scared* Miles Tails Prower: Guys this is Charm the Fox Charm the Fox: H-hi *Scared* Blaze the Cat: That's a weird name for a Fox. Amy Rose: He looks scared Silver the Hedgehog: Dispite his name he looks like a cool Fox Knuckles the Ecidna: Yeah he's cool alright Cream the Rabbit: He's cute Cheese the Chao: Chao! Charm the Fox: T-thanks I g-guess Cream the Rabbit: *Walks over to him* It's ok you don't have to be scared Charm the Fox: Thanks Cream the Rabbit: My name's Cream the Rabbit and this is my pet Chao cheese Cheese the Chao: Chao! Blaze the Cat: My name's Blaze the Cat Silver the Hedgehog: My name's Silver the Hedgehog Amy Rose: My name's Amy Rose Knuckles the Ecidna: My name's Knuckles the Ecidna Charm the Fox: Hi everyone The Talk Charm the Fox: *Sitting down sad* Cream the Rabbit: *Walks over to him* What's wrong? Charm the Fox: Its nothing. Cream the Rabbit: Please tell me. Charm the Fox: To tell you the truth no one wants to talk with me. Cream the Rabbit: I could talk with you. Charm the Fox: Really? Cream the Rabbit: Yeah you're cute I don't mind. Charm the Fox: Ok what do you want to talk about? Cream the Rabbit: Tell me about yourself, please? Charm the Fox: Ok I'm 10 years old. Cream the Rabbit: Ok. Charm the Fox: I don't really remember my past. Cream the Rabbit: That's sad. Charm the Fox: Yeah it is but I don't remember anything about my past. The attack Charm the Fox: *Walking around* Demon Charm the Fox: *Blasts Charm* Charm the Fox: *Doges* Ahh! *Runs* Sonic the Hedgehog: Hu? Charm the Fox: Ahh! Sonic the Hedgehog: Charm's in trouble *Runs* Demon Charm the Fox: *Blasts Charm* Sonic the Hedgehog: *Homing Attacks Demon Charm the Fox* Demon Charm the Fox: *Dissapears* Charm the Fox: We need to get him! The plan Miles Tails Prower: Sonic you're back. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah and we need a plan. Miles Tails Prower: Why? Sonic the Hedgehog: Cause there is a villain on the loose. Miles Tails Prower: Um ok Sonic. Charm the Fox: Why don't we find him and destroy him. Sonic the Hedgehog: That works. The fight Charm the Fox: There he is! Sonic the Hedgehog: Get him! *Homing Attacks him* Demon Charm the Fox: *Blasts back* Shadow the Hedgehog: Chaos Blast! *Blasts him* Charm the Fox: Power blast! *Blasts him* Demon Charm the Fox: *Blasts them* Charm the Fox: *Blocks out from Shadow* Charm the Fox: Oof. The confession Demon Charm the Fox: Now Charm tell them about who you really are! Miles Tails Prower: What does he mean? Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah! Shadow the Hedgehog: Hmph I'd like to know. Blaze the Cat: What is he talking about? Amy Rose: Is there something else? Silver the Hedgehog: What is he talking about Charm? Knuckles the Ecidna: What? Cream the Rabbit: Tell us please? Cheese the Chao: Chao Chao? Charm the Fox: He means I was evil. Everyone: WHAT! Charm the Fox: I was using you guys but now that I know you I changed. The apology Charm the Fox: *Outside crying* Miles Tails Prower: Hey Charm. Charm the Fox: What do you want? Miles Tails Prower: Everyone wants an apology. Charm the Fox: I'm too sad to tell them I'm sorry. Miles Tails Prower: That's ok because everyone heard you. Charm the Fox: Hu? Everyone: Its ok. Charm the Fox: I'm glad you guys understand. The finale